


Kaikki Paitsi Yksi

by ErmagerdWtf



Category: LaeppaVika, Suomitube
Genre: AU, Angst, Bullying, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Horror, Lesbian, M/M, Nightmare Disorder, Self Harm, Smut, Suicide Attempt, aika masentavaa, high school romance, on tää ihan ilonen trust me, straight - Freeform, suomeksi
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErmagerdWtf/pseuds/ErmagerdWtf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elikkäs osa Suomitube perheestä on nyt takaisin lukiossa... Mitä olen luonut. </p><p>Aika stereotyyppinen amerikkalainen hierarkia meininki tässä Niemenlahden(?) Lukiossa. On koulun kiusaajat joiden kanssa hengaa niiden tyttöystävät, outcast nörtit, pelaajat jotka viettää elämänsä ruudun ääressä, taide friikit ja emo gootit. Sieltä löytyy kaikkea.<br/>Sitten on Rauski ja sen ystävät. Aika average ryhmä kavereita. Ei mitenkään erikoisia, ei ne oo erityisen hyviä missään ja ne ei ole yhtä outoja ku esim. Taide friikit. Ei, en mä sen takia kirjota tätä tarinaa. Vaan sen takia että niiden joukkoon liittyy uus oppilas, Zappis nimellä kulkeva poika. Badass kuuma poika Zappis tulee ja kääntää näiden poikien elämän ihan ylösalaisin. Varsinkin Rauskin, joka on varma että on tavannut elämänsä kumppanin...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ihan vaan pikku viesti minulta ^.^

**Author's Note:**

*TODELLA LYHYT VIESTI SIIS OIKEESTI*

Joo siis mä kirjotan näitä lukuja silleen vähän kerralla että saatta joskus mennä 2 viikkoa jopa ennen ku tulee uus osa mut yritän olla mahdollisimman Nopea cx

Ja mä kirjotan tätä fanficciä sillee terapiana et kaikki se masentava ja hirvee ja pelottava asia tässä tulee kaikki ihan minulta itseltäni mut mä vaan jaan ne eri hahmoihin. Eli sitte kun luette joskus jotain masentavaa nii se vaa tarkottaa sitä et mulla on ollu huono päivä jne. Mutta niinkuin tägeissä lukee niin ei tää oo pelkästään mitään surullista paskaa vaan tää on kyl hauska/iloinen onhan tässä kumminkin Laeppavika kyseessä. 

Mut joo enough of that, mä palaan nyt sen tarinan kirjoittamisen pariin *katoaa isoon pinkkiin pilveen joka on täynnä glitteriä ja gay fanficcejä*


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koulupäivä, tunteja, Ihania kuumia Zappiksia-eiku mitä?
> 
> ENJOY MY SHORT CHAPTAH

Piip! Piip! Piip! Piip! 

Herätyskelloni soi maanantai aamuna. Tänään alkoi minun viimeinen vuoteni lukiossa. Tuntui niinkuin koulu olisi loppunut vasta eilen ja nyt mentiin jo takaisin... Mutta minulla on enää vuosi jäljellä ja sitten olen vapaa eikä tarvitse huolehtia Mistään. No okei, pitäähän sitä töitä hankkia jne mutta niistä voidaan huolehtia sitten myöhemmin.

"Turpa kiinni!" huusin ja löin herätyskellon kiinni. Haukottelin väsyneenä ja nousin vaivalloisesti sängystä. Kuulin kun Keimo jutteli äidin kanssa alakerrassa jostain lehtiartikkelista. Puin vaatteet päälle ja kävelin alakertaan syömään aamupalaa. 

"Huomenta Justus!" sanoi äiti aina yhtä hyväntuulisena. 

Keimo vain mutisi jotain "Huomenia" sanan kaltaista ja lähti takaisin yläkertaan pakkaamaan laukkua. Minä tein leivän, puhuin hetken äidin kanssa ja menin äkkiä takaisin ylös pakkaamaan laukun koska myöhästyin pian koulusta. 

* AIKAHYPPY KOULUUN * 

"Hei taas kaikki Niemenlahden oppilaat ja tervetuloa uudet ensimmäisen vuoden lukiolaiset..." en jaksanut kuunnella kun rehtori puhui sitä samaa vanhaa mitä joka vuosi sai kuunnella. Istuimme Keimon kanssa auditoriossa kaikkien muiden oppilaiden kanssa. Keimo puhui kavereidensa kanssa kun taas minä, hänen lame ass veljensä, istuin yksin ja yritin kuunnella musiikkia kuulokkeista. Fisu, Retris tai Proto eivät olleet vielä tulleet kouluun sillä he skippasivat tämän aina. Kuulemma "Ei jaksa kuunnella sen ämmän jokavuotist paskaa" *insert waving rapper hands here*

~

Pääsimme vihdoin ulos kun sain jo koulukiusaaminen raivon niskaani. He heittivät kirjan minua takaraivoon ja ennen kuin jo tajusin olin jo maassa kun he olivat työntäneet minut kaappeja päin. Nousin turhautuneena ylös ja kuulin kun he nauroivat minulle. Jatkoin kävelyä käytävällä kunnes kuulin kun joku huusi minun nimeä ja käännyin ympäri, niin Fisu, Proto ja Retris juoksivat minua päin ja halasivat minua. Nauroin ja halasin heitä takaisin, kunnes jouduin päästämään irti ja sanomaan Fisulle etten saa henkeä hänen rutistuksesta. Hän päästi irti nauraen ja menimme kaikki tunnille, joka meillä yllättäen oli sama. Nimittäin Matikka. Jippikayjej...

"Ugh omg näittekö sen Hannan mekon tänään? Ihan vitun ruma siis kuka käyttäis sellast?!" kuulin ärsyttävän tutun äänen sanovan hieman turhan kovaäänisesti. 

Sini. Sen kiusaaja/lissu ryhmän johtaja. Meikkasi aivan liian paljon joka päivä, haukkui kaikkia jotka eivät matchanneet hänen kriteereitään trendikkäästä ja vittuili kaikille opettajille.  
Siihen ryhmään kuului myös: hänen poikaystävänsä Aleksi (joka kulki myös nimellä Mentaalisavuke jostain syystä), Miisa, Ida Amanda (joka tunnettiin nimellä IA MU koulussa), MariieVeronica aka Veronica, Veronican tyttöystävä Saara ja Soikku aka Sonja. Ja kaikilla tytöillä paitsi MariieVeronicalla ja Saaralla oli jääkiekkoilija poikaystävät jotka olivat sellaisia kaapin kokoisia järkäleitä, jotka myös kiusasivat minua joka päivä.  
Sanoinhan että tänä olisi aika stereotyyppinen amerikkalainen hierarkian alla oleva koulu.

"Nii mut kato jos sä olisit laittanu ne velhot siihen ekana nii olisit voittanu..." kuului toisesta ryhmästä ihmisiä. 

Näköjään olin saanut myös Pelaajat matikan luokkaani. Siinä olivat kaikki jotka viettivät elämänsä pelien maailmassa ja puhuivat pelkästään edellisen päivän matsista jossain Wowissa tai jotain. Siihen ryhmään kuului: Eetu, Fokktor (en tiedä hänen oikeaa nimeään), Herbalisti aka Juuso, Lakko aka Eric, Jallu (en tiedä hänenhän nimeä), ja JOP (Jonka nimeä en myöskään tiedä). He olivat aikamoisia nörttejä mutta eivät he siitä nimittelystä näyttäneet piittaavan. 

"Noniin luokka rauhoitutaanpas niin voidaan rauhassa laskea matematiikkaa!" sanoi meidän opettaja Liisa. 

Tästä tulisi tylsä tunti...

~

Pim Pom! Pim Pom!

Koulun kello soi kello 14.30, joka oli kuin viesti siitä että nyt sai äkkiä laittaa tavarat reppuun ja mennä kotiin, sillä koulupäivä oli päättynyt. Olin jo päässyt ulos ovesta kun jo Fisu soitti minulle:

"Fisu vittu mä näin sut 5 sekuntia sitten ja sä olisit vaan voinu juosta tänne ulos sanomaan!" sanoin.

"Well you know me, vältän liikunnan kaikilla mahdollisilla tavoilla. No mut Anyway, haluukko tulla meille? Kaikki muutki tulee. Siel on myös se sun uus ihastus Zappis..." hymy kaareutui heti huulille. 

Tänään meidän kouluun oli tullut uusi oppilas. Hänen nimensä oli Zappis, ei se hänen oikea nimensä ollut hän ei vaan suostunut kertomaan hänen oikeaa nimeä, ja hän oli ihana. Hänellä oli valkoinen tank top, musta nahkatakki ja farkut päällä ja sen badass lookin kruunasi vielä se tupakka joka oli hänen suussaan koko päivän mutta hän ei ikinä polttanut sitä. Vasta koulun jälkeen hän otti mustan sytkärin käteen ja sytytti sen. Hänen blondit hiuksensa olivat vedetty laiskasti taakse ja ne olivat päivän mittaan muodostaneet ikäänkuin aallon hänen päänsä päälle, mikä ei siis näyttänyt huonolta. Päinvastoin, hän oli entistä kuumempi. Ja hänen harmaat silmänsä olivat hienot harmaat jotka joskus ikäänkuin syttyivät kun kerroin jonkun naurettavan vitsin. Ja hänen kulmakarvat... Ei löydy mitään selitystä kuinka ihanat ne olivat, Tuijotin niitä varmaan minuutin tai pari kuin mikäkin rakastunut koulutyttö kunnes huomasin että hän katsoi minua ja käänsin katseeni kohti taulua punastuneena. 

Me tapasimme käytävällä kun hän tuli ottamaan biologian kirjansa kaapista, joka oli minun vieressäni. Hän esittäytyi mutta ei katsonut minua kertaakaan silmiin ja piti etäisyytensä koko biologian tunnin ajan joka hänellä oli sama kuin minulla. Minä puhuin eniten ja hän nyökkäsi silloin tällöin tai sanoi pari sanaa. 

Joten se että saisin puhua hänelle rauhassa oli kuin unelma! 

Niin siis jos ette ole tähän mennessä tajunneet niin olen homo, ja aivan pihkassa tähän mystiseen Zappis poikaan.

"Joo tuun tietenki! Eikä se oo mun uus ihastus!!" sanoin ennen kuin suljin puhelimen ja aloin kävellä kohti Fisun taloa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joo tota se oli vähän lyhyt ja ei niin hyvä mutta saittepahan jotain... MUT KELLO ON PUOL 3 YÖLLÄ JA MUN PITÄS HERÄTÄ 7 PLS DON'T HATE MEH. Ja kirjoitusvirheet ei johdu siitä että en osaa suomea vaan siks koska kirjoitan kännykällä ja Mulla on isot peukalot jada jada jada. 
> 
> Tämä on muuten ensimmäinen kerta kun kirjoitan fanficciä täällä AO3 sivulla. Ennen kirjotin Wattpadissa, ja mun ficit löytyy muuten sieltä Laeppavika Fanfiction Masterpost sivulta. Ne on siellä ihan alhaalla nimellä "Saanko Mä Sut Käännytettyä?" ja Laeppavika Oneshots. #selfpromo
> 
> Mut joo, mitäs pidätte? Please kommentoikaa! Niitä on AINA ihana lukea! (kaikki jotka kommentoi saa ison halin. Ja karkkia) ^,^


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tällänen filler Chapter tyylinen et ei tää paljon liity siihen tarinaan mä vaan halusin edes jotain uutta materiaalia teille ^,^
> 
> [SPOILER: Jos on just kattomassa Rupaul's Drag Race tuotantokausi 3 nii täs alus paljastetaan sen voittaja.. Ei muuta]

"Ay jou Fisu saanko kattoo Netflixistä jotai?!" kysyin.

"Joo saat mut laita se pois Sit ku Zappis tulee ku haluun näyttää sille yhen jutun ja en haluu mitään turhia taustaääniä." hän huusi olohuoneesta. "Joo ei siin kauaa mene!" huusin takaisin. Hymyilin ilkikurisesti ja kirjauduin Netflixiin Fisun tietokoneella joka oli kytketty telkkariin. Avasin kesken jääneen jakson ja nojasin taaksepäin sohvalla. ~ "And the winner, of Rupaul's Drag Race, And America's Next Drag Superstar is: Raja!" kuului telkkarista. "FUCK YEAH!!! RAJA VOITTI! HEI FISU, RAJA VOITTI RUPAUL'S DRAG RACEN!!!" Huusin ihan täysiä ja pompin ympäri huonetta. Olin varmaan homoin homo meidän koulussa kun lempi ohjelmani oli Drag Race.. Oh well. "VITTU SAATANA RAUSKI ZAPPIS ON JUST TULOSSA LAITA SE HOMO PASKA POIS!!" Fisu karjui aulasta. "Joo joo jeez.. Kyl säki tätä katoit mun luona vuos sitte 6 tuntia putkeen.." mutisin hiljaa kun laitoin tietokonetta pois. Kun olin saanut tietokoneen pois ja olin laittanu telkkarin kiinni menin Fisun keittiöön. Hänen vanhempansa olivat jossain työmatkalla joten hän olisi yksin koko viikon, mitä hän muuten arvosti todella paljon. Olin juuri ottamassa pepsiä jääkaapista kun Proto yhtäkkiä pomppasi esiin oven takaa. "Jumalauta!! Vittu melkeen kaatu pepsit paidalle!" huusin. Proto vain nauroi ja nojasi keittiötasoa vasten ja näytti tyytyväiseltä itseensä. Mulkaisin häntä ja avasin sen pepsin mikä oli tippunut lattialle, onneksi se ei räjähtänyt kaikkialle. "Now, millos se yks on tulos?" kysyi Retris. Olin juuri vastaamassa että en tiedä milloin Zappis tulee, kun Fisu keskeytti minut: "Just nyt." hän sanoi. Hän seisoi keittiön oven suussa ja pian hänen viereen ilmestyi minun poikaystäväni (Jonka kanssa seurustelen mielikuvituksessani), Zappis. "Moro." hän sanoi välinpitämättömästi. "Mennääks pelaa jotain peliä mun huoneeseen?" kysyi Fisu sen jälkeen kun kaikki olivat esittäytyneet. Minun esittäytyminen meni vähän huonosti kun änkytin nimeni hiljaa ja kaiken kukkuraksi punastuin kun se oli niin noloa, eikä se auttanut että Zappis virnisti minulle ja iski silmää ilman että kukaan näki. ~ Neljän tunnin kiroilun ja Wii kapuloiden viskomisen jälkeen päätimme että voisimme pitää paussin Mario Kartista. Menimme takaisin keittiöön hakemaan jotain syötävää kun Retris sanoi: "Rauski mitä Vittua se huuto oli mitä tuolta olohuoneesta kuulu ennen ku Zappis tuli?" Kostan tämän vielä Retrikselle, en todellakaan aio myöntää Zappiksen edessä että katson Rupaul's Drag Racea.. "Mä katoin yhtä ohjelmaa.." sanoin hiljaa. Fisu nauroi ja sanoi: "Se katto Rupaul's Drag Racee tos ja huusi ja pomppi ku pikku tyttö joka näkee idolinsa livenä ku sen lempi Drag Queen voitti!" kaikki nauroivat. Se siitä hyvästä ensivaikutelmasta Zappikseen sitten.. "Tää ehkä vähän pilaa tän mun Bad boy John Travolta imagon mut siis se on varmaan mun lempi ohjelma ikinä. Mikä tuotantokausi se muuten oli? Mitä sä katoit siis." sanoi Zappis kun kaikki olivat rauhoittuneet. "Öhm- siis se o-oli kolmannes.." sanoin punastuen. "Se on varmaan paras niistä. Tykkäätkö säki siitä Rajasta joka voitti?" hän kysyi. "J-Juu." ~ "Mun pitää hei lähtee ku... Iskä oottaa mua kotona." sanoi Zappis. "Okei, nähään huomen koulus. Ainii muute tuutko tänne yöks viikonloppuna ku muutki tulee?" kysyi Fisu. Zappiksen ilme muuttui yhtäkkiä siitä "I don't fucking care" ilmeestä pelkäävään. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja palasi takaisin siihen itsevarmaan imagoonsa yhtä nopeasti kuin se oli muuttunutkin. "Mulla on tekemistä silloin et mä en voi tulla." hän sanoi kun oli ovella. "Aaa ok. No mut kummiski nähään huomenna!" hyvästelimme muutkin hänet ja sitten hän sulki oven. Mikähän Zappista vaivasi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tämäpäs oli paskaa.. Antexi :c
> 
> Ja tässä kesti niin kauan koska mä oon ollu reissussa 2 viikkoa järjestämässä rippijuhlia, ollu ahvenanmaalla 3 päivää ja se paras tekosyy kaikista: mul on ollu Rupaul's Drag Race maratoni ja oon kattonu 3 tuotantokautta... *tapu tapu tapu*  
> Kesäloma on ehanaa
> 
>  
> 
> No mut kumminki tässä teille nyt jotain ja lupaan ettei kestä kuukautta että saatte seuraavan osan mä yritän nyt panostaa vähän enemmän tähän..
> 
> Ja kommentit on aina tervetulleita!!
> 
> (ja en viitsinyt lukea sitä kokonaan läpi että sanokaa jos siinä on joku isompi kirjoitusvirhe niin korjaan sen cx)


	4. Viivästystä (taas prkl)

Mä en aio nyt kirjottaa uutta lukua hetkeen kun mun tietokone viedään korjaukseen Dx 

Siinä ei siis toimi näppäimet M, N, H, J, Y, ja U mikä kyllä hankaloittaa kirjoittamista. Ja mä kirjoitan kaiken aina tietokoneella, sitte luen läpi myöhemmin ja korjaan kännykällä, niin mä en voi nyt kirjoittaa uutta lukua hetkeen... Ei siinä pitäisi 1-2 viikkoa pitempää mennä mutta ajattelin vaan ilmoittaa. 

Juu ei muuta, moro cx


End file.
